Epilogue
by Stokrot
Summary: The final part of "Marigold Series", once again written together with Clio. Have a nice read!


"Are you sure we should do it?"

"Ya drive me to despair. It's ya who brought this up three times this week already. Besides... we can' do anythin' else."

"Well, I don't think we're that hopeless in everything."

"I wasn' talkin' about THIS."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"But I admit I like yer frankness. Now, now, ya don't have to blush. Though... ya look even cuter wit' a blush, I believe I told ya this."

"Coming back to the topic. We can continue our idyllic life in this paradise..."

"Only yer sense of duty wouldn' let ya be. And, by the way, don't ya think ya could make quite nice haiku out of this idyllic paradise? But I don't know, I've never know that much about art."

"We could try..."

"We've tried fer two weeks already, and ya've exactly seven times decided to go there... I'll agree wit' ya, fer the sake of peace. We're gonna leave tomorrow."

"..."

"Why, we'll have it out of our hair and we'll be able to focus on somethin' else. Yes, now I meant THIS."

.

.

.

.

.

"Do you think Captain Hitsugaya has grown at least a bit?"

"Yeah, sure, and Cap'n Kuchiki has found his koi..."

* * *

"Achoo!"

"You've caught a cold, Captain?"

Hitsugaya Toushirou cast an icy glance at his second-in-command. "I don't catch a cold, Matsumoto," he announced with an extreme patience, but appreciating the concern in her voice.

"I'll open the window then," she decided and drew the curtain aside.

The warm air, filled with the scent of flowers, came in. Distracted, Toushirou pondered if it should smell so nice in the military base. Regardless of the season, Seireitei was overflowing with the fragrance of various plants. Well, it probably made sense if you took into consideration the flower symbolism of Gotei 13. It was only logical that there should be more than enough of flowers in the Shinigami headquarters. Once, having their day of goodness, the Shinigami Research and Development Institute had taken care of it and improved all species, so that they were available all the time, not only during their natural period of flowering. Toushirou sighed, looking at the daffodils in the vase.

He sat down behind his desk and started his normal workday. Long ago, when he had been but callow youngest Gotei 13 captain in history of Seireitei, he had used to approach his work in much more formal way. Morning report, detailed discussion about the day's plans with his vice-captain, meeting with the officers, round... As time had passed, he had learned to trust his people and leave them with their tasks. And he had started to value Matsumoto - although, in fact, their cooperation had been more than fine since the very start, despite the enormous differences in their personalities and... well, everything. Once again, Toushirou admitted he wouldn't trade his vice-captain for anyone else.

He focused his gaze on the desk, wondering where these sudden thoughts came from. He reached for today's post and began to read, sipping at his tea. He couldn't stand the heat, but hardly anything could match the freshly brewed tea. He put the letters he had already read aside and opened the next envelope.

It was Matsumoto's voice that roused him from the bewilderment, "Captain?"

He realised she had been calling at him for a while now. He lifted his eyes at her and then looked at the parchment again.

"Matsumoto, could you please spare a glance at this?" he spoke finally and was surprised to hear how hoarse his voice was.

She approached and took the papers, looking in astonishment. "Recruit applications?"

He nodded and observed how his vice-captain start to read, knitting her exquisite brows. She couldn't possibly be more surprised than him.

Two sheets of paper, two applications. To the Tenth Division. They had come this morning, together. The first form was filled with a handwrite that didn't reveal anything of the writer's personality. The author, however, had been bold enough to add an amazing postscipt, _Do the persimmon trees in the southern part of the Tenth Division grounds still bear so delicious fruits?_ The author of the other application had restrained himself from such extravagance, but his form also drew attention as it had been filled in an extremely precise and detailed way, pointing at the personality exemplary and diligent beyond measure.

Solo - well, it would pass unnoticed - but together? There could be no mistake, but...

It was impossible. It was just impossible.

Or perhaps not?

He broke out from his dwelling and noticed Matsumoto was regarding him with quite particular expression on her face. Her eyes were... glistening? Impossible.

_Quite a lot of these impossible things have suddenly appeared in my life,_ he thought ironically.

Matsumoto lowered her eyes onto the papers in her hands. "So they did it... They did it, both," she spoke softly, and it was difficult to tell her feelings.

Toushirou turned his head and looked outside the window. The branches of an apple tree were swaying in the wind.

For a moment, he experienced the most perfect peace, hinted with that weird joy like when you witnessed the miracle.

"Matsumoto..." he started, almost unsure. She cast a distracted look at him. It seemed she suddenly didn't feel like talking - very untypical of her, but it was convenient for him. "What would you say to a day off?" he suggested with his authority of a captain.

She didn't say anything. She only nodded and left the office. He supposed he knew how she was going to spent the sudden free day. Sudden...

Toushirou rose from the desk and approached the window, where his vice-captain had been previously standing. He considered himself a dutiful person, but in this particular situation he felt it impossible to properly focus on the work. Besides... the work could wait a bit in a face of what had happened and what was still to happen.

He had no proof... yet those two sheets of paper convinced him more than anything else.

Kira Izuru and Ichimaru Gin - he still couldn't believe it - were in Soul Society. T h e y w e r e i n S o u l S o c i e t y a g a i n. Both.

That they applied for ranks in the Tenth Division was merely an insignificant detail.

Toushirou stared at the garden, never actually seeing it. His heart was beating violently, and he felt dizzy from the elation that was filling him. He opened the door and went out to the wooden panel. He sat down in the shadow, for a moment wishing he had taken the tea with him. Hollow, the tea wasn't that important...

He closed his eyes, returning to the events from some hundreds years ago, surprised how easy was to remember them. He had thought he had put them into place they belonged to; a place for the memories of the issues that had happened long ago and would never be undone. He hadn't planned to come back to them - and he hadn't come back. For some hundreds of years. And now... with verve and energy they kept invading his mind - thoughts, opinions, events, and feelings.

He was under the impression it all had happened only yesterday. As if they had vanished from this life only a moment ago - two people whose existence had been connected with his existence and who had left their mark on his life.

Ichimaru Gin and Kira Izuru of the Third Division.

Toushirou kept going back in time - to the moment those two had begun to influence his life. Under his eyelids he saw a tall figure clothed in captain's haori and a slender face framed with silver hair, making one think of a fox, inseparable smile decorating it. Equally inseparable was the smaller figure of a vice-captain, his eyes always anxious under the fair fringe...

Toushirou Hitsugaya had always considered Kira Izuru a person frail as mimosa and in need of a constant support. Such support, how conveniently, had been offered to him very early by Ichimaru Gin, whom Kira had seemed to become dependent on. Many could consider Ichimaru's leaving with Aizen a blessing, believing that now Kira would get his freedom and possibility to spread his wings and realize his real potential, given he had had it.

After Ichimaru's leaving Kira had broken down.

Oh, not visibly; the doleful boozing he had participated in, along with Matsumoto and Hisagi, had been as understandable as Momo's outbursts of tears that had continued for many months, and hadn't been worth of any attention. Kira hadn't neglected his duties of a vice-captain either; quite the contrary, he had been as conscientious in them as before. He could even seem stronger. His eyes, however - apart from his usual (and obvious in such circumstances) feeling of guilt, as well as betrayal - had looked with emptiness and despair, grief and sorrow. Kira just hadn't been happy for any moment of his life.

Not that Toushirou had attached any importance to Kira Izuru's sorrows and worries. First of all, he hadn't been able to understand them because, to him, such a dependence on another person had been something completely unfamiliar and utterly contrary to his very nature, regardless of the reasons. His view of Ichimaru Gin might have had something to do with this: he had seen Ichimaru a person who had dominated Kira entirely and tied his wings. Toushirou hadn't used to interfere in others' affairs, but he had always regarded those two critically, if not with disgust.

Only after many years he had understood people were different - and equally worthy. Life had taught him not to look at others through his own values and ideals and not to get their measures like he would get his own.

Because one had been undoubted: Kira Izuru had accepted his relation with Ichimaru Gin such as it had been, and had been h a p p y. There had never been anything wrong with their relation, as long as it had suited them both.

If Toushirou had wanted to be frank with himself and regard the matter objectively, much more harm had been done to Momo, who after Aizen't betrayal had been completely broken and hadn't qualified to anything, even less the demanding tasks of a Shinigami in Gotei 13 vice-captain position. Yet, in contrast to Kira's and Ichimaru's case, no-one had ever criticized Momo for her, even greater, adoration for Aizen - although it had been she who had eventually come off worse, almost having died by the man's hands. For his part, Ichimaru - though Toushirou had admitted it with great difficulty - not only hadn't hurt his vice-captain, but also... had given his life for him. Not to mention his services for Seireitei. It had been even harder to admit that Kira all that time had had any right and reason to look at his captain like at the sun since he had been equally important to him.

After Ichimaru's death, Kira had remained the same vice-captain he had been before - brave, calm and smart - which had been a proof that his actions and opinions had never depended on his captain, but had been proceeding from Kira's personality. He might have gained a bit more decisiveness and self-confidence, but this could as well result from Kira's growth as a person and his natural maturation. Ichimaru's disappearance hadn't made him any better or any worse person, but definitely changed only one thing: it had deprived him of the chance for a normal human happiness resulting from other person's presence. Of course, Toushirou had always respected doctrine of Seireitei and believed in importance of duties - but even he had never claimed that Shinigami shouldn't have any personal life and enjoy it. He himself was married, and his wife's closeness had been most important to him.

Later, Kira had become a captain - one of the most peculiar captains in history of Gotei 13. Kind as Ukitake, but even more admired, which Toushirou could well understand. Ukitake was a walking ideal of Shinigami: gentle, honourable and powerful. He could be an unequalled inspiration for young recruits, but he could frighten as well. Those terrified by Ukitake could come to Captain Kira, for Kira had known how to speak with them to be understood, and how to understand them, owing to his own past. And yet the Third Division had never become a squad of the weaklings, like some would expect. Perhaps it had been Kira Izuru, Captain of the Third Division - whom Toushirou had watched from the side and sometimes at close range - who had taught him the proper attitude towards others and that drawing the conclusions and forming the opinions on the basis of general and superficial premises wasn't the best method. Kira, unconsciously, had taught Toushirou that weakness could hold strength and that everyone had their own place in the world and own task to perform - large or very modest. Equally important.

Kira Izuru had been a captain of great sensibility, too. He had returned to the poetry, and you could often spot him in the hills by the river, where he had looked for inspiration, alone or accompanied by his vice-captain. Results of these walks had come out on the pages of the _Seireitei Communication Monthly_, claiming many supporters. Kira had also resumed his lectures in the academy and there too he had never lacked devoted admirers, sensitive Shinigami-to-be, blessed with the gift to see the beauty that could ease the hardships of a soldier's life.

Despite the dreaminess Kira had been characterized by, he had remained the skilled organizer and commanded his division without any problems. In use of Kidou he had equalled such masters as Kuchiki Byakuya, Ukitake or even the Kidou Corps Commander - but he had possessed an intuitive talent to use the basic spells whenever they would do, and had never tended to show off his mastery in the highest level when there had been no need. He had improved his healing abilities and had been second only to Unohana Retsu. All that put together, Kira had had many gifts, which wasn't of no importance in case of the captain. He had been very valuable to Seireitei, and that time Toushirou had been proud of himself and his eagerness when after the war with Aizen he had tried - and succeeded - to convince everybody that Kira would manage the duties of the captain of the Third Division. That time he had still believed it would prove the cure for Kira's melancholy and mourning for Ichimaru Gin.

Toushirou sighed.

Kira could seem a person who had had everything as he had been a Gotei 13 captain. Indeed, he had carried out his tasks proudly and with some peaceful satisfaction. The truth was that, after he had taken office of the Third Division commander, he had become one entirely. There had been nothing private and personal about him any more; he had been just Captain Kira and had been to remain one till the end. Toushirou had realized Kira had lost any hope - as if no-one but Ichimaru Gin could make him happy - and sometimes it had filled him with some sadness, in place of the prior irritation. Paradoxically, despite his openness, Kira had remained the most reserved of the Gotei 13 captains, the only person who could get closer to him - the only person he had accepted near him - his vice-captain, Yamada Hanatarou. Some kind of common understanding had been between Kira and Ayasegawa Yumichika of the Eleventh Division, too - and those two Kira had treated specially. Yet, it too had concerned only the work. Kira had had no people to spend his free time with, no trusted friends, no life-companion. He had never sought for them. The despair that had been dwelling in his eyes had been replaced by the eternal longing he couldn't even hope to ever be fulfilled.

Or, perhaps, he could?

Toushirou remembered Kira's death, that had happened all too soon and all too sudden. Kira had been wounded during a trivial fight with the Hollows. No-one had expected that the injury would prove fatal to the Captain of the Third Division. Vice-Captain Yamada had done his best, and the whole Fourth Division had done their damnedest - but it had been not enough. No-one could help Captain Kira when the deadly illness had taken hold of him. Kira had simply faded away, and Toushirou supposed he hadn't put up any resistance. It hadn't been a conscious suicide - Kira had been too responsible and honest - he'd just had no strength to continue his existence, in which he couldn't find a real purpose and meaning. Once Toushirou would have given it to him straight - about duties to the Gotei 13, Seireitei and whole Soul Society - that time, however, he had understood much more, so he only had stood by Kira's deathbed, clenching his fists and saying nothing, no matter how hard it had been. He could congratulate himself on the bravery, although, at the same time, he had felt so powerless, knowing he could do absolutely nothing to keep... a friend. That moment Toushirou had realized he had long ago accepted Kira Izuru entirely, held him in respect and learned from him many things that could never be overestimated. Kira had become one of the most important people in his life, and... Toushirou surely could call a friend someone whose passing had been so painful?

When the end had grown closer, only Yamada had stayed by Kira's side. Kira had died that evening, in the light of setting sun. Later, Yamada had told - his eyes filled with tears, but also some exaltation - that in the final moment his captain had smiled and whispered, "I am one step closer." Then, only then, Hitsugaya Toushirou had realized that there had always been something else next to the longing in Kira's eyes: a goal he might have seen in the distance. Kira Izuru had believed he would meet Ichimaru Gin again, the only sun of his life.

Toushirou had never believed in miracles - but that moment, for the first time in his existence of Shinigami, he had uttered a prayer for a miracle. He had had a strong feeling that there would be no justice in the world unless Kira Izuru got another chance for happiness.

The bird-singing brought him back to the reality. Toushirou took a deep breath, staying still, eyes closed. He was sitting knees pulled up and head resting against the wall and was under the impression that it was really worth living if the miracles happened.

The light steps sounded on the wooden floor. He looked that way. The Kidou Corps Commander, beautiful like a wild rose, was standing in the doorway and regarding him... the way she always did.

"The Tenth Division plays truant?" she asked with her clear voice, coming closer and squatting down.

Smiling, he shook his head.

"Then only the command?" she added in an impish tone.

He embraced her, inhaling the aromatic air that could make a person dizzy. She rested her head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes again.

"Today is a day of joy," he whispered. "I'm happy."

He would later puzzle over the disquieting fact why Ichimaru and Kira were applying for the ranks in **his** division.

* * *

'What a nice view, ne, Izuru? Just breathtakin'. As usual.'

Kira Izuru nodded. They had stopped on a small hill, no more than a hundred paces from the eastern gate of the inner city. Before them, Seireitei's white walls gleamed in the sun.

'Still…' muttered Ichimaru Gin under his nose, 'that cafeteria on Senzaikyu wouldn' be such a bad idea…'

'Hmmm?'

'Oh, nothin' importan',' Gin gave him an utterly innocent look. 'Anyway… it brings back memories.'

Izuru nodded once again. Seireitei. The headquarters of the Gotei 13. He felt as if he had left just a day before. Could he have ever expected that he would return here? And — that he would remember?

And yet, thanks to a strange twist of fate, he had returned. And he was not alone…

Kira smiled. A wreath, floated on water on a midsummer night ages ago. A mere superstition. Who would have thought that…

He looked at Gin, standing by his side and gazing into the distance, the usual mysterious smile playing upon his lips. A gust of wind ruffled his silver hair.

Faith really could work miracles…

He closed his eyes, turning his face towards the sun. It was almost noon; the sky over their heads was clear and blue, and the intoxicating smell of wild thyme filled the air. The summer was about to begin, and the day was as splendid as either of them could have dreamt of.

Though, he had to admit he still wasn't fully convinced if Gin shared his enthusiasm for becoming a Shinigami once again. Actually, Kira would be the last person to be surprised by his objections…

Izuru cleared his throat. 'So… you're sure we should go?

Gin looked at him closely. 'Even if I jus' turned around and walked away, ya'd still drag me back, wouldn' ya?'

'I wouldn't...'

'Yes, ya would. Besides, we haven' come so far to give up now, have we?' This time Gin's eyes glinted with humor, and Kira finally felt relief. 'Yer frettin' too much, Izuru. I've told ya I'd go with ya. Ya didn' think I could leave ya, did ya?'

Kira just shook his head in reply. He knew he could trust these words. Gin was his, and he was Gin's. Nothing was ever to change it.

'Wit' ya, Izuru,' Ichimaru Gin continued, clearly getting into chatty mode, 'I'd even go to Hueco Mundo. Nay, not only to Hueco Mundo… I'd go wit' ya to the world's end, or even to the beginnin', ya know. Even over the hills and far away, Izuru, where no persimmons grow.'

Kira Izuru raised an eyebrow, barely able to contain laughter.

'You wouldn't do THAT!'

'Well, maybe I wouldn'' Gin agreed in a carefree tone. 'But I'd go to be vaccinated wit' ya! To Captain Unohana herself! I'd let give myself a whole series of nasty, stingin', creepy injections!'

This time Izuru laughed. 'If it is so,' he said after a moment, their hands finding each other and clasping together, 'then… come with me, Gin.'

Ichimaru Gin gave him his trademark smile. 'Let's go, Izuru.'

* * *

'Yumichika? Can you tell me again why the hell are we stuck here?'

Ayasegawa Yumichika smiled slightly. Guarding one of Seireitei's four main gates was as honorable as pointless activity. And, he had to honestly admit, unbearably boring at most times; especially on such beautiful days that could be spent in a much more attractive way. Still…

'An order is an order, Ikkaku,' he said. 'I don't think Captain Zaraki would be happy about us leaving our post.'

Madarame gave him a hostile look. 'And I don't think that Captain even cares for such bullshit.'

'Perhaps,' Yumichika agreed. 'But don't forget the orders have come from the higher-ups…'

Ikkaku only winced and fell silent. To tell the truth, most of the Eleventh Division reacted in a similar way every time the new Soutaichou was mentioned: they still couldn't stomach the fact it was the former Fourth Division's Captain who was giving them orders now; yet, on the other hand, the terror Unohana Retsu aroused in their ranks made any form of open protest impossible.

'You're lucky,' grumbled his friend, scowling. 'They like you since they've gotten to know of your hocus-pocus…'

'Yet I'm here, keeping guard with you, am I not?' Yumichika broke in.

'You are, you are,' Madarame admitted reluctantly. 'But tell me where's the sense in all that? Have there been any, you know, invaders lately? Someone we had to fight off?'

_And you'd be the first one to fight them, wouldn't you?,_ the Fifth Officer thought with a smile. Ikkaku, however, was right about some things at least: Seiretei hadn't been under attack since the end of the Winter War. Or, to put it differently, for a few centuries.

'Besides, it's just wrong: to make the highest ranked officers of the Gotei 13 strongest battle squad waste their time standing by some stupid gate…!'

'Did it thwart any plans of yours?' asked Yumichika innocently. He shared Madarame's point of view, but now he wanted to tease him a bit, if only to fight off boredom. 'What was it? A practice session with Captain Abarai? A round of sake with Lieutenant Iba and Lieutenant Matsumoto? Or perhaps a game of shougi with Lieutenant Kotetsu?'

Much to his surprise, Ikkaku suddenly became quite confused. Ayasegawa blinked, a little taken aback as well.

'Don't tell me… You're really playing shougi? With Unohana-soutaichou's Vice-Captain?'

'So what if I am?' Ikkaku shrugged, his face as pink as camellias from the Kuchiki gardens. 'You have something against Kotetsu-san?'

'Nothing at all!' Yumichika assured him quickly, trying hard not to laugh. _Kotetsu-san, of all people… who would have thought…? _'A charming woman with remarkable looks. And only a bit taller than you…'

'Yumichika!'

'And she certainly is an outstanding shougi player…'

'And you're in suspiciously excellent mood,' replied Ikkaku sourly. 'Any particular reason?'

Yumichika hesitated. It was indeed as his friend said; still, the reasons behind this splendid mood were a mystery even to him. 'I don't know,' he shrugged. 'Perhaps something… is going to happen?'

'What could possibly happen?' Ikkaku's voice sounded both bored and curious.

The Fifth Officer raised his eyebrows. 'Something… unexpected.'

Madarame gave him a skeptical look. 'You look like you're expecting this unexpected… something.'

'Do I?' Yumichika smiled charmingly, tucking one of the thin — and very stylish — braids behind his right ear. 'Still, it's better than doing nothing, don't you think? Hmm? Ikkaku?'

Silence was the only reply, and Ayasegawa knew he'd hit the nail on the head. Madarame Ikkaku was a man of action; to make him stand in one place for more than a few minutes was something against his very nature. Well, he would have to endure a little longer…

'If it only wasn't THAT hot…' complained Ikkaku. 'It's around midday, isn't it?'

Yumichika looked at the clear blue sky. 'It's still at least an hour left,' he replied patiently. 'Bear with it.'

'You think it's so easy?' Madarame glared at him. 'Besides, aren't you worried about your alabaster complexion? You'll get roasted any moment.'

'I'm using sunscreen,' explained Yumichika with satisfaction. 'The newest invention of the Twelfth Division, and it does work wonders. And a light tan is actually pretty trendy this season…'

'I'm not going to apply yoghurt to your sunburns later,' replied Ikkaku rebelliously, crossing his arms on his chest and leaning against the wall. Yumichika gave him an amused look, unconsciously wrapping the braid around his finger.

'I can't remember a time you actually needed to…' he broke off suddenly, raising his head and looking outside the gate. Madarame was gazing in the same direction, his brows furrowed, hand resting on Houzukimaru's hilt.

'Ikkaku?' Yumichika began cautiously. His friend only nodded. So he felt it as well…

Reiatsu. To be more precise, two different and strong Reiatsu, that definitely didn't belong to anyone from the Gotei 13 current command. Yet — and this was the most surprising thing — at least one of them was… familiar.

Yumichika concentrated. There was no mistake: during their kidou practice sessions he had learned to recognize this spiritual pressure as easily as Reiatsu of Ikkaku and the Eleventh Division's command. It was golden like summer afternoon's light, equally soft and warm, and yet always underlined with immense longing…

Which was now no longer present. It had been replaced with a deep calm of someone who had finally found his happiness.

The Fifth Officer felt his head spinning. He could barely believe it — yet it seemed they were witnessing… a miracle.

Kira Izuru was coming back to Seireitei, happy, and, as Yumichika suddenly realized, not alone.

And that could mean only one thing.

Reiatsu, silver and sparkling as moonlight reflected in the water, and equally elusive, now became stronger, as if demanding to be noticed. Yumichika almost laughed. There was no doubt about it — it had to be…

Ichimaru Gin.

He closed his eyes. Kira Izuru and Ichimaru Gin. Gold and silver, sun and moon, day and night. Two exact opposites, perfectly set together, two sides of the same coin. The most natural relation there could ever be.

Beautiful.

He took a deep breath, once again looking up at the blue sky, and put a hand on Ikkaku's shoulder. 'The swords won't be necessary,' he said. 'They are… old friends.'

Madarame looked at him as if Yumichika suddenly informed him that he planned to join the Fourth Division and start growing herbs. 'Friends?' he asked suspiciously. 'Seems that sun was bad for you, after all, Yumi-…'

'Just wait,' the Fifth Officer broke in light-heartedly. 'You'll see for yourself…'

'Well, I don't see anything ye-…' began Ikkaku with a shrug, but fell silent all of a sudden, for in this very moment two silhouettes appeared on the road leading to Seireitei's gates.

Yumichika squinted. Of course, from this distance it was hard to discern the faces; still, there was no way he wouldn't recognize Kira's slender form, now dressed in sunny yellow and marigold orange, the way he held his head up high, yet never too proudly, or his firm and graceful moves. And by Kira's side, in a carefree manner, walked his former captain, every once in a while leaning towards the shorter man and whispering something into his ear.

So they were indeed back. Both of them. Together.

Kira Izuru's long hair shone like gold in the sun. Ayasegawa Yumichika tugged at his braid, feeling a pang of jealousy. Maybe after all this time he should finally…

He heard Ikkaku gasp and realized that his friend had finally recognized the newcomers. He looked at him, amused. Actually, he had expected an even more vehement reaction, still…

'Ikkaku?'

'Hmm?'

'You really don't look beautiful with your mouth open wide like that.'

'But… But they…'

'They have returned. Yes.'

'But… Shouldn't that be, you know… Impossible?'

Yumichika smiled slightly. Perhaps it should. Nevertheless…

'It seems for them nothing is impossible.'

* * *

'Well, well, Izuru, what a nice welcome. Yumichika-kun seemed really happy…'

In spite of himself, Kira blushed faintly. Sometimes Gin's remarks seemed to have a deeper meaning even when there was none. 'We were friends,' he explained. 'After war.'

Gin grinned at him. 'Right, right… I still tend to forget that I'm somethin' like two hundred years behind…' he said in a carefree tone. 'And ya were a captain back then… Ya sure yer not goin' to miss it, Izuru?'

Kira shook his head. 'I don't think so. What about you?'

Gin mused over it for a while. 'To be honest, I've never been sure if I was fit fer bein' a captain. I've always had a feelin' I became one only thanks to Aizen. Or Yamamoto.'

For a moment Izuru just looked at him, utterly surprised, before he managed to answer. 'I felt the same,' he said quietly.

'Oh really?' There was a mischievous glint in Gin's eyes when he looked at him. 'Was I so poor a captain?'

'No!' protested Izuru quickly. 'I… I was talking about myself. That is, I mean…'

'Ya lack self-confidence, Izuru,' Gin cut in with conviction. 'I've always known ya'd go far.'

'Always?'

'Since the time ya were in the Academy, I think. Sometimes I even regretted — fer yer sake — that ya had to be under my command…'

Izuru gave him a shocked look. 'I've never wanted another Captain!'

Gin looked him in the eye, gold glinting from between his eyelids. 'And I've never wanted another Lieutenant. Though I wouldn' say I deserved ya…'

'Gin…'

'Yer so charmin' when ya blush, ya know…?'

'Gin! The peo-… I mean, everybody is looking!'

'Let them look. They should be jealous, I tell ya.'

Izuru let out a quiet laugh. 'They look rather… stunned.'

'That's because ya look stunningly, Izuru…'

'Really, Gin…'

'Ya have to get used to it,' Gin brought a finger to Kira's lips, silencing him. 'Finally I can compliment ya as much as I like. The high-in-command can' do many things…'

Kira raised an eyebrow in disbelief. 'Did you really care about such things?'

'I cared about ya!' explained Gin, sounding somewhat offended. 'And ya cared about everythin'!'

'O-oh.'

'Well, this time the Third Division will have to cope without us,' Gin concluded philosophically. 'After all, the Tenth Division has the advantage over them…'

'Hmmm?'

'Persimmons, Izuru. Persimmons. A whole persimmon orchard.'

For a moment Kira just looked at him, stupefied, before laughing out loud. That was Ichimaru Gin. In all his glory.

'You're incorrigible, Gin… One could think persimmons are all you need to be happy…'

''Cause I already have everythin' else that makes me happy,' emphasized Gin fervently. 'But I can correct myself fer ya, Izuru. I can even correct my eyebrows, ya see? Captain Kuchiki will surely help me…'

Kira looked at him with a smile. 'You don't have to correct anything, Gin.'

Ichimaru Gin's mood sank a little. 'I don'?'

'No, you don't. It's perfect as it is.'

* * *

_Act like a professional,_ Hitsugaya Toushirou ordered himself for the umpteenth time. After all, he was the Captain of the Tenth Division. And these — these were almost ordinary recruits.

Putting the emphasis on 'almost'. Bold and underlined. Twice.

He took a deep breath, trying to remain calm. To read applications, even the most surprising ones, was one thing; yet to see these two with his own eyes, in his personal, captain study — that was a completely different experience. Especially considering that the applications did not smile at each other radiantly, did not give each other flirty looks and did not wink at themselves.

(Neither did they place bets referring to his height. Once again he bristled, more than usual, at the memory of the presumably innocent dialogue he had heard before they had even entered: 'I'm sure he's grown taller.' 'I bet you a bag of persimmons that he hasn't… Oh, and yet he has.' 'Yeah, and quite a bit.').

He shifted his gaze to the documents, lying on his desk. It was definitely safer than looking at these two…

'Kira Izuru. And Ichimaru Gin,' he read, and his voice almost didn't quiver. A stifled gasp came from the other desk. Matsumoto Rangiku wasn't as good at hiding her emotions as he was, and Toushirou wasn't going to criticize her either for that or for the fact that she wasn't even trying to feign work. He was aware that to his Vice-Captain it had to be a much more important moment than to himself. 'If I understand it well… you two want to join the Tenth Division?'

Two heads: golden and silver nodded simultaneously. Toushirou scolded himself inwardly. Of course they wanted to join the Division, the answer was lying at his desk…

What the hell was going on with him?

_Well,_ the rational part of his mind stated, _you certainly don't meet your reincarnated old-time comrades every day._ To tell the truth, Hitsugaya Toushirou didn't recall a single mention of such an event in Soul Society's whole history. Therefore, it made him even happier to know that Kira Izuru was the one honored this way. It proved that there was justice in this world and those who deserved it the most had the chance to find their happiness.

And who wouldn't be glad to see his friend happy?

Still, being glad was one thing, and being a Captain — a completely different matter. Right?

Rubbish. Whom did he try to deceive? Yet, if he had decided to act like a commander, he could as well play this comedy a little longer. He was one hundred and seventy-six centimeters tall. It obliged!

'Your applications are flawless,' he said. 'But where is the rest of documents…?'

'Ummm?' There was polite incomprehension in Ichimaru Gin's voice. 'Is there anythin' we've forgotten about?'

'Well,' Toushirou cleared his throat, fully aware that he was about to make a fool of himself, ' I don't see your certificates from the Academy anywhere…'

'Unfortunately, we didn't have access to them,' explained Kira Izuru quickly. The Tenth Division's Captain furrowed his brows, but no, there was no trace of deceit in Kira's words. He sighed inwardly. What was he to do with it?

They kept him in check — and he didn't care at all.

'And we certainly don' lack experience,' Ichimaru added with conviction, putting an arm around Kira's shoulders. His former subordinate replied with an affectionate — and very meaningful! — smile.

'Still we are ready to pass all tests, if necessary,' he said.

Damn it! The looks they gave each other! Hitsugaya Toushirou realized he didn't know where to turn his eyes. Did they really have to behave like that in his presence?

And — how close were these two, after all?

He looked closer at Kira and suddenly became fully aware of something he had already noticed when his old-time friend had entered the room. The former Captain of the Third Division wasn't just happy. He beamed with delight.

Toushirou had never seen him like that. Kira's gaze was clear and confident: there was neither sorrow, nor uncertainty in his blue eyes; no melancholy in his gentle smile. Kira Izuru, standing here and now before Hitsugaya Toushirou was finally someone fulfilled. And, from what Toushirou could say, someone who decided not to give up on what he'd finally gotten back.

The Tenth Division's commander shifted his eyes to the one Kira shared his destiny with. Ichimaru Gin was as easy-going, carefree and happy-go-lucky as he had used to be, yet, there was affection in his every gesture which hadn't been there before. Toushirou realized that these two had nothing to hide from each other; there were no understatements, nor mistrust. Ichimaru Gin placed his unpredictable self in his former Lieutenant's hands, and Kira Izuru agreed to that without hesitation and resistance.

Hitsugaya Toushirou closed his eyes. He still couldn't fully comprehend it. He knew the bond between Ichimaru and Kira had been strong even ages before, stronger than it could have seemed, but only now he could see that…

This was something much stronger than any ordinary attachment; more than a relation between superior and subordinate; more than any romantic infatuation.

This was a bond of souls, perhaps one in its kind; a bond that lasted through lives and worlds, crossing the seemingly impassable boundaries, to be finally fulfilled here, in Soul Society, centuries after these two had met for the first time.

Kira Izuru and Ichimaru Gin had indeed chosen each other for eternity. And nothing — no matter how banally it sounded — nothing could come between them.

Nothing — and no-one.

Toushirou pretended that he once again read the documents, but in fact he cast a quick glance at his Lieutenant. Matsumoto Rangiku was watching the whole scene with half-expectant, half-tense look in her eyes, her face expressing a whole variety of emotions: from joy, through hope and disappointment, to the slightest trace of jealousy; with so many shades in between that the Tenth Division's Captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou, didn't even dare to name them. Nevertheless, he suddenly became aware of one thing: that for Matsumoto Rangiku the situation could be harder than he had thought. After all, Ichimaru Gin had been someone important to her. Someone… special.

He creased his brows. For the old Hitsugaya Toushirou such disrespect towards Rangiku's feelings on Gin's part would be enough to dislike him. But the present Toushirou understood a lot more and he knew that his Vice-Captain understood as well. Though, perhaps, she was going to need some time and quite an amount of sake to get over it fully…

A polite cough broke him out of his reverie. He looked up. The two-person delegation of happily fulfilled destiny was looking at him even more expectantly than Rangiku. And with a bit of amusement, especially on its silver-haired part.

Toushirou hesitated. They were waiting for his decision, and he still didn't know what he should say. It wasn't about letting them join the Division — since the moment he had read their applications for the first time, he had been aware that he wouldn't be able to refuse them. The problem was that the frosty part of his being, which usually took the initiative when it came to his duties, demanded that he behaved with dignity and kept a proper distance, even now when his heart was filled with completely different and definitely warmer feelings. However, in this particular case Toushirou had no desire to act as he was expected to. This was an exceptional and unprecedented situation, and he also wanted to do something without precedent. Something… rebellious and not fitting the Tenth Division's icy Captain. This might be his only chance…

He firmly pushed the documents aside. Damn it, when he was ever going to act spontaneously if not while facing a miracle?

Hah! If so then there was only one matter that still needed an explanation.

'Why me?' he asked simply, giving both recruits _in spe_ a scrutinizing look. 'I mean, why the Tenth Division?' he corrected himself quickly, seeing on their faces better (Kira) or worse (Gin, of course) concealed amusement.

'Oh, 'cause ya see Shiro-taichou…' began Ichimaru Gin, making Hyourinmaru's icy spikes bristle dangerously — still, Toushirou chose to ignore his Zanpakutou just this once… even if it wasn't this simple. 'Ya see… Captain Kurotsuchi fer example would definitely wan' to take care of us, and research the mechanisms of reincarnations… while I'd rather take care of Izuru personally…

The Tenth Division Captain felt the blush creeping onto his cheeks. Kira had enough decency to drop his gaze; still, he didn't look too embarrassed. Hitsugaya Toushirou realized that the change had apparently been greater than he supposed and that he would have to get used to it.

'Captain Zaraki, on the other hand,' Ichimaru continued with growing enthusiasm, 'will surely give us a fervent welcome, and ya know the risks of it, Shiro-taichou…'

Toushirou nodded almost absently. Ichimaru Gin's grin became even wider than usual.

'And ya know, Shiro-taichou… Izuru here, fer example, would do greatly in the Fourth Division, but I've always been medically impaired. As fer the Second Division, we've been at each other's throat fer ages, and we both would like to stay away from the Fifth Division, which, I suppose, ya understand perfectly, Shiro-taichou. And in the Third Division… well, our presence there might put them into an awkward position, and we don' want anyone to feel awkward because of us, do we, Izuru?'

'We definitely don't,' Kira affirmed with a smile. Toushirou barely overcame a vertigo. He had an impression that he heard a soft giggle coming from the direction of Rangiku's desk. And that smiling fox dared to call him "Shiro-taichou"…

Wait. He wasn't an unfledged, obstinate brat anymore. He shouldn't be distracted by such petty details…

'Enough!' He raised his hand abruptly, seeing that Ichimaru was about to open his mouth once again. 'I understand. You're accepted.'

'We are?' Gin brightened up, holding Kira close.

'You are,' Toushirou reaffirmed, knowing that he was making history. Rangiku sighed. With relief? 'However,' he continued after a moment, 'I want to be perfectly sure that we understand each other well. You're applying for unseated positions…'

'That will be fine, Captain,' replied Kira Izuru with a gentle smile. 'We've been in command long enough…'

Toushirou looked at him for a while, tapping his fingers on the desk, before taking a deep breath.

'Alright, cadet Kira,' he said in a seemingly strict tone, yet he couldn't hide a smile. 'I assume that thanks to my Vice-Captain you remember the way to the barracks well. You will collect your uniforms and then take lodgings. And you will wait for further orders. Understood?'

Kira Izuru tautened like a string — as much as Ichimaru Gin's embrace let him. The other of newly recruited Shinigami showed enough courtesy to at least stand a little more properly.

'Yes, sir!' they both replied; much to Hitsugaya's surprise with equal enthusiasm.

Toushirou nodded.

'At ease!' he said, just out of the sense of order. 'You're dismissed. Oh, and cadet Ichimaru…' he added while both newest additions to the Tenth Division's ranks were about to leave, 'I will have no complaints about you devouring the Division's persimmons. Do I make myself clear?'

'Perfectly clear,' replied Ichimaru Gin eagerly, stopping at the doorstep and grinning. 'Guide me, Izuru, so I won' give in to temptation…'

Kira shook his head with a laugh, before addressing Toushirou once again.

'Thank you, Captain,' he said, and the door closed quietly behind the two. Suddenly, Hitsugaya Toushirou's study became silent. And, somehow, very, very empty.

He took a deep breath.

'Idiot,' he heard Matsumoto say, yet her tone was rather wistful and almost affectionate. Toushirou raised an eyebrow.

'Hmmm?'

'Gin, I mean!' explained Rangiku impatiently. 'It took him quite some time before he finally found what he deserved…'

'More than he deserved…' Hitsugaya broke in. His Lieutenant gave him an impenetrable look.

'Exactly what he deserved, Captain,' she replied, her voice unexpectedly calm. 'Just exactly what he deserved…'

He opened and closed his mouth. He didn't know what he should say to that and, though he didn't like such situations, he also knew that some things he would never understand. Besides, there were more important matters he should take care of right now…

'Matsumoto,' he began, a little hesitantly. 'If I can… you know… ehm… somehow…'

'You may give me another afternoon off, Captain,' she advised him kindly. 'There are… things to celebrate.'

'I think Captain Hisagi would be glad if he could keep you company,' added Toushirou in a seemingly carefree tone. Matsumoto looked at him a little warily, before nodding slowly, and a dreamy smile danced upon her lips. For a while both of them were silent.

'It's good to see them again…' Matsumoto Rangiku said at last. 'Isn't it, Captain?'

'It is,' Hitsugaya Toushirou admitted. Only now he felt that the great burden, the one he'd been carrying for so long he had forgotten about it, was finally lifted from his shoulders.

At last everything was as it should.

* * *

Evening was enhancing the shadows and softening the outlines. There was no wind, and the landscape seemed like enchanted in stillness. The sounds of nature, however, made this place full of life: the bees and bumblebees still bustled about the flowers, making use of the last moments of day, the birds were singing farewell to the sun, and the song of the stream was the same as centuries ago.

Izuru walked slowly; the blades of high grass tickled his legs. Gin was right beside him, radiating warmth like sun, that was setting behind his back. The scenery was covered by a violet shadow. The moon was to rise any moment now. Izuru stopped, looking around. He smiled. They should have come here at once, right at the first day.

"It's here where we became destined for each other," he said softly.

Gin came to a halt and took a look at him, tilting his head. "Ya said it so nicely. And, look, it came true," he stated rather contented.

Izuru frowned. "Although... that time... I didn't think of you this way..." He sat on the grass, minding the daisies. "The ferns have spread," he added.

"Hmm?" Gin seemed almost surprised at this sudden remark as he sat down next to him.

"I was observing them," Izuru replied as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "Why are you looking at me like this?" he asked cautiously.

Gin shook his head, smiling very mischievously. "If I didn' know ya are... were innocent, I'd think..."

"We can make use of them now. No-one will find us here," Izuru's voice was quite firm even despite his blush.

Gin snorted and shook his head again. "Oh, I spose they wouldn' mind even if they found us," he decided in a haughty tone he mastered like no-one. "The way Toushirou looks at us scares me," he added with as typical exaggeration. "He seems very happy whenever he sees us together, have ya noticed? I don' know what's up, but I'm under the impression that, if we... hmm... proved our intimacy at his desk, he couldn' be happier."

Izuru considered the proposal. It was tempting, but... "Well, I'm not sure," he expressed his doubts. "Lastly his face was saying quite the opposite after he had found us in his office..." He looked at Gin from under half-lowered eye-lids.

Gin's smile grew even more mischievous. "I was as much surprised at yer remark about takin' back with interest... How did ya put it? A few hundred years of sexual frustration."

Izuru shrank a bit. "It was a joke..." he tried to protest, but it came out rather weakly.

Gin drew closer. "Ya should have asked me first," he said with satisfaction, leaning over Izuru's ear. "I would've told ya that Toushirou's sense of humour is rather specific." He moved back. "Still, I'm amazed at his attitude."

Izuru couldn't disagree. Hitsugaya Toushirou did treat them in a very unusual way. Izuru didn't know if it should worry him. On the other hand...

"Unlike Rangiku-san..." he said quietly. "She... tries not to look at us at all." He lowered his head, regarding the blade of the timothy grass he held. "Gin...?" he asked with hesitation.

"Mmm?"

Izuru raised his head again. Gin was looking aside, somewhere on the other side of the river. His hair seemed to glisten in the rose light of sunset.

"Don't you regret... wish... sometimes..." In spite of his newly gained boldness, Izuru couldn't speak his worried aloud. "After all, she was... important to you?" he finished the best he could.

Gin was still looking ahead. "I wouldn' dare to get in the way of the Captain of the Ninth Division," he replied rather lightly.

"Oh..." Izuru wasn't sure if the answer pleased him.

Gin turned his head and looked him straight in the eye. "Besides... Some things start, and some others come to an end," he added. "Though... I wan' to believe our time'll never end," he said softly, regarding Izuru very seriously and sliding fingers into his hair.

Izuru sighed. In moments like this he still found it hard to believe in what had happened. Such a perfect happiness... was it even possible? Since Ichimaru Gin, a man most dear to him, had accepted his feelings and returned them, Izuru was under the impression he had been living a dream. Sometimes he was afraid he would wake up... but, for the most part, he made sure Soul Society was indeed a paradise.

He lay down on the grass, resting his head on Gin's lap and letting the man brush his hair with his long fingers. He closed his eyes and gave in to the caress.

"So peaceful..."

"Mmm," Gin murmured in reply.

"I've never thought life could be so peaceful. It never was," Izuru said in some astonishment and almost reproach.

He knew Gin smiled. It could be heard in his voice, "Well, there're moments like now. But don' worry. One day another Aizen'll appear."

The evening was so tranquil that even this hateful name faded in its softness.

"But this time you won't set out on a private crusade against him?" Izuru asked a bit anxiously.

Gin's fingers were moving in his hair in an even pace. "No... Let someone else be a destined child."

"I already feel for him," Izuru said completely sincerely.

"Me too. Let's hope he won' be alone. He should've a small sun beside, only fer his own," Gin replied with affection.

"You know, it's you who was always a sun," Izuru felt obliged to straighten out.

"Wit' this hair?" Gin asked, clearly amused. "Ya must really look with an artist's eye..."

"Speaking of hair..." Izuru stuck to the subject. "Since our first meeting, I kept wondering how they would feel to touch..." he said somewhat embarrassed.

"Since that battle with Hollows?" Gin was surprised. "Did ya have a head fer this?"

"No, no," Izuru corrected hastily. "That other time, in the shove behind the academy..." He came back to that magical moment when Ichimaru Gin seemed like a being from another world to him. "I remember... it's strange, after so many years... I remember I wanted to touch it... when you were sleeping."

"It could've ended badly," Gin's voice rang with smile again.

"Oh, I know I was under-age and all..." Izuru stated with some kind of perverse pleasure. "Ah," he realized a moment later, "you were talking about waking up the sleeping vice-captain on his spy mission."

Gin bent over him, ruffling his hair. "I really don' recognize ya," he said with very theatrical indignation. "Ya've said it yerself ya didn' think of me this way," he added in a softer voice.

"Not knowingly, at least," Izuru replied, blushing again.

For a moment, Gin kept silent. "Then, once ya realized it..." he started, an unusual hesitance in his voice. "How did ya know I'd want ya _this way?_ I never gave ya to understand that..."

Izuru curled on the grass. "I didn't know," he replied in a soft, but clearly content, voice. "I took a risk."

He opened one eye and looked at Gin, who shook his head with an exaggerated amazement. "Little Izuru a risk-taker..." He looked up into the darkening skies. "Shinigamis' needs in this area are rather modest," he added in quite indifferent tone.

Izuru felt like chuckling. "They are indeed. Last two weeks have proved it clearly," he said in a very innocent voice.

Gin looked carefully at him. "Well, sometimes, as one grows up, he can discover there're other pleasures that poetry..." he said with a smirk, smiling triumphantly, "and then it can be hard to stop," he added to deliver the coup de grâce.

Izuru had to agree; his appetite was insatiable, and his eagerness to satisfy it surprised even him. Gin's smile grew softer.

"Apart from these few times wit' Rangiku, I never..." He paused. "I know ya never forced yerself and I appreciate it," he stated in a serious tone. "But I tell ya I'd be wit' ya even if we were only to hold hands and watch the moon. By a tea."

Izuru opened the other eye and regarded his lover as seriously. "But... it's good like this, too... right?" he asked with hesitation. Suddenly, he was struck by an irrational thought he might have imposed his passion on Gin.

Gin nodded to reassure him. "It is." He bent down, his silver hair tickling Izuru's forehead. He smiled again. "I'm glad... most of all fer yer sake... if it makes ya happy... that I've nothin' against men."

He kissed him as if to confirm his words. A sweet moment continued until Gin had to straighten up. Over his head, Izuru spotted a rising moon.

"And even if I had..." Gin's voice rang with an impish note, "there's nothin' a genius can' achieve..."

Izuru rose and knelt next to him. He cupped his lover's face and kissed him ardently, trying to convey all his feelings to the man. Gin embraced him, and this time they were more comfortable...

Sooner or later, they ended on the grass again. Izuru was under the impression there was no-one but they in the world. The bees fell silent, and the night birds hadn't yet begun their concerto. The hum of a stream faded, drowned out by the noise of blood rushing in the veins. The moon, even brighter on the cobalt sky, seemed their only companion.

"That about the men was only generally speaking, Izuru," Gin whispered in his hair later. "I don't want anyone but you."


End file.
